


All That I Need

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day is coming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> written for the square of _Father's Day_ on my [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) card.
> 
> thanks to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“You’ve got Grace on Father’s Day?” Steve asked.

“Yep,” Danny replied with a grin. “The whole weekend; picking her up on Friday evening and dropping her off at school on Monday morning.”

“Ah, babe, that’s awesome,” Steve replied, with a grin matching Danny’s own. “You decided what you two are doing yet?”

“Two?” Danny said, with a small frown.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, and counted on his fingers. “You and Grace.”

“Don’t you…” Danny started, before Kono interrupted informing them they had a lead on their current case.

**********

“So, the weekend,” Danny said, later that evening when they were having a beer on the lanai.

“What about it?” Steve replied, taking a sip of his own beer.

“You said the two of us. Don’t you mean three?”

“Three?” Steve said, with a slight confused look. “Is Stan joining you?”

“Stan? What the hell are you on about?”

“The three of you on Father’s Day?”

“Jeez, Steve, for a man of your stature and intelligence you can be pretty dumb at times,” Danny said, with a laugh.

“Thanks…I think?”

“This is _our_ Sunday with her babe. She’s spending Father’s Day with the _both_ of us.”

“You don’t mind me tagging along?”

“Babe,” Danny said, and turned in his chair to face Steve. “I want you there, but most importantly Grace wants you there.”

Steve couldn’t help but grin more and more as Danny spoke.

“And before you ask _‘are you sure?’_ just read this,” Danny said and picked his phone up and scrolled to a text from Grace.

_“Danno, wot can I get Steve 4 Father’s Day? Nuffin lame tho, want 2 get him sumthing gr8 xxx”_

Steve grinned at the text and handed the phone back to Danny.

“And, her next one was this,” Danny said, scrolled to another message and handed it back to Steve.

_“Fanks Danno, got it 2day. Hope he likes it. Cant w8 2 spend the day wiv u both xxx”_

“Her spelling is something else,” Steve said with a laugh.

“That’s what you pick up on?” Danny said, and lightly tapped Steve across the back of the head.

“What, it is!” Steve replied, and laughed again. “But thank you, both.”

Danny shook his head and took another sip of his beer. “You know she thinks the world of you.”

Steve cocked his head and smiled, “and you know the feelings mutual. I never thought I’d have kids, so it’s, well y’know?”

“That’s only half a sentence, but surprisingly enough, I _do_ know babe,” Danny smiled at Steve. “There’s no better feeling than being a parent, and hey, you’ve missed the hard part y’know?”

“Oh yeah?” Steve said, and opened two more beers, handing one to Danny and taking a sip of the other.

“Yeah,” Danny said, accepting the beer. “The sleepless nights, the diaper changing, but then you do get the teenage years instead.”

“Teenage years can’t be worse than diaper changing right?”

Danny started laughing as Steve spoke. “I grew up with three sisters, teenage girls are something else.”

“In a good way though right?” Steve said with a slight frown.

“You keep thinking that babe,” Danny said, and patted Steve’s arm. “Just keep thinking it.”


End file.
